Going Through Changes
by waldorfxfastfan
Summary: Dominic Toretto left his home and family behind in LA. He started a whole new life, but as a drug addict. His addiction is becoming too much for him to handle. He makes the rash decision to return home to get help, but he has a daughter. How does the family react to the new Dom?
1. Chapter 1

SO I'm writing this new story! Here is chapter one, tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Dom's POV_

"Can you get her to stop crying?" I asked Rachel while I sat in a kitchen chair.

"Dammit Dom, I'm trying!" She yelled. I sighed and held my head, waiting for my headache to pass.

Two years. I've been gone for two long, dreadful years. And I haven't head a single word from any of them. Come to think of it, it is my fault things turned out the way they did. I was only 13 hours away from them, and none of them ever tried to get me, well I didn't tell them where I was.

New Mexico. That's where I am. All because I'm a fuckup.

I came home form Lompoc, and everyone wanted to be all lovey dovey shit. Well, I don't do that. I blew up at them a few times, and when it still happened, I couldn't take it. I took off, like I always do. Mia always wanted to have deep conversations, Letty wanted to cuddle, the guys wanted to always hang out.

I wanted to be alone. I was so used to it, after two years in jail it became a lifestyle. I made my way to New Mexico and started over. I got in with the wrong crowd at one of the races here and made some bad choices. That's how I met Rachel, at one of the races. She supplied the guys with the weed. She was cute, so I took my chances.

When I met Rachel, she had long light brown, slightly curly hair, and big blue eyes, full of life. She was thin, had nice long legs, and was evenly tanned. I was attracted to her, just like every other guy, or that's what I was told. In one year, she changed more than I did. Instead of _supplying _the drugs, she started _taking _the drugs. I won't lie; I tried it, and the feeling I got from it made me crave more.

And the sex was great. But being high and having sex, usually led to mistakes, which in our case it did. I got Rachel pregnant about a year ago, right when we both started using. Once she found out, she took off, saying she had to get clean to have the baby. She only returned a few months ago. She had a little girl, Savannah, she named her. Let's just say being a dad isn't one of my things.

In all honesty, I only got worse with drugs as she got clean. Savannah's now almost a year old. Rachel insisted on helping me get clean, but she fell back into the cycle herself. She forgot what she was missing out on. To say the truth, Rachel now looks like hell. From getting high and raising a child, it's definitely taking a toll on her. Now Rachel's hair is either always matted down, in knots, or sticking up everywhere. She gained some weight, her eyes are dull, and her personality went down the drain.

Not like I'm any better. I look old. Worn out. I constantly look tired, my eyes bloodshot, I'm paler, skinnier, look old. I'm a drug addict, that's why. And I don't like it.

Right now, we didn't have any money, Savannah was screaming, and we needed our fix. "She's hungry Dominic," Rachel said flatly.

"Alright? Nothing we can do about it." I shrugged. Rachel stood up holding a wailing Savannah and walked out the front door with her. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I muttered.

9 fucking months old. Rachel comes in here with a fucking 9-month-old and expects everything to be fine. Now, two months later, things still aren't going good.

_Rachel's POV_

I came back, two months ago, so Dominic could meet his daughter. I let when I was 4 months pregnant because I knew neither of us were ready to be parents. I found my mom and went home with her, in Arizona. Savannah was a crack-baby, but I sobered up. I was completely sober when she turned 6 months. I was _happy, _Savannah was _happy. _And that fucking man just never let my mind.

I don't know if you could say I 'loved' him, but I deeply cared for Dom. He was hot, no doubt, well when I met him at least. He never told me his whole story, only bits and pieces. I stayed with him because I knew with the drugs in my system, I'd be safe wit him. Only he started using, then I stayed with him because he had drugs. Then I got pregnant, and I left him.

When I returned, I expected him to be as clean as I was, and have his life on the right track. Only he wasn't, so I was determined to clean him up, so Savannah could have both her parents in her life. But after seeing him take them, the urge was too strong, and I couldn't fight it. So I gave in, and it was like old times. Then my life went back to how it was; only now my daughter was stuck in it.

I shook the thoughts from my head. It was freezing out today, my worn out sneakers walked along the small amount of snow on the ground. I zipped up Savannah's two-sizes too small jacket and kept walking. I turned down the familiar alley and knocked on the door to the small apartment. A scruffy looking guy answered. "Mark," I said.

"Rachel, good to see you," he smiled and stepped aside so I could come in.

_Dom's POV_

"I got them," Rachel yelled walking back into the apartment. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen by her. He placed Savannah on the ground and opened the brown bag. Rachel smiled up and me and I smiled back. We took out the contents, made ourselves comfortable in the kitchen, and started using.

An hour later, we were sitting in the living room on the couch, high off our asses. Savannah was in her small bedroom doing god-knows-what. I felt great, absolutely great. Spacey, calm, relaxed, it was the best feeling ever.

* * *

R&amp;R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! The response has been amazing! Thanks for reading! I loved reading all your comments on Savannah and Rachel and Dom &amp; Letty's relationship :)

* * *

Chapter 2

_Dom's POV_

It was three in the morning when I woke up. There was a loud thunderstorm outside and Savannah was screaming. "Rachel," I mumbled. She lay on her stomach with her arms hanging by her sides. "Rachel," I repeated. She was always the one to go get Savannah when she woke up during the night. She was knocked out; she did take a lot more than I did.

I clumsily walked down the hall to her bedroom. I opened the door and she sat in her crib crying. I walked over to her and stood above her crib. She has tears running down her face, and she reached up for me with her arms. Her tiny hands trying to grasp me, grunting in frustration when she couldn't reach me.

"Rachel!" I yelled again, she needed to come get her kid. But she still didn't wake up. I sighed and lifted her out of her crib. I realized in that moment, I never held Savannah. I've had her with me for about two months now, and the only time I held her was when I had to pick her up and give her a small smack.

No, we didn't abuse her, just when she was bad or did something bad, one small smack to the butt. And even then Rachel did it, I only smacked Savannah twice. I held a baby before, but that was _years _ago, and it was only for like a minute.

As soon as I picked her up and rested her head on my shoulder and relaxed. I looked down at her, she wasn't heavy at all, and she was very light. Using one hand, I held her, and my other hung by my side. What was I suppose to do now? I heard her take a deep breath and exhale. I rubbed small circles on her back and walked over to her window. It was still pouring, and the snow was now just puddles on the ground.

I don't know how long I stood there holding Savannah, but when I moved, she was asleep. Quietly, I walked over to her crib and went to place her inside. But when I did, I felt a tug at my neck. Her tiny hand had clutched onto my cross necklace.

Letty's cross necklace.

Gently, I removed the necklace from around my neck and let her hold onto it when she slept. Silently, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. The feeling I got when I walked out, I felt it before. It was the feeling I got every time I thought of Mia. Vince. Jesse. Leon. Letty.

The feeling was love.

I felt something, for the first time in two months, towards Savannah.

I shook the thoughts away and walked back into the living room, where Rachel and I slept on the pullout couch. I plopped down next to the sleeping woman. When I looked at the clock, it read 5:10 am.

Two fucking hours. I was in that room holding her for two fucking hours. That was the longest I've ever spent with that little girl. And to be honest, it wasn't so bad. I was always told to never have kids because they destroy your life. Well, they way I look at it Savannah hasn't destroyed mine. Hell, I still do whatever the hell I want, for Christ's sake; I take drugs in front of the kid! Well now I was too awake to go back to sleep, so I just sat down, watching Rachel sleep.

"_Fuck you!" I yelled, slamming the front door to my house. Depressed? Lonely? Distant? Who are they to call me those things? I stomped down the steps and over to my car. I sat in the driver's seat and my engine roared to life. _

_I pulled my car out of the driveway and sped down the street. Not looking back._

I reflected back on the day I left. I hadn't really thought it through when I stormed out. I got angry, which seemed to happen a lot, and just left. I didn't realize what I had done until I was halfway to Mexico. It was too late to go back, and I realized I left my phone there. As soon as I got to New Mexico, I got a new phone, found this apartment, and let my life turn to hell. The only one to blame for all this we me.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep sometime around 6, when I woke up it was 8. I groaned as I saw Rachel in the kitchen, Savannah in her lap. Rachel smiled at me when I walked in, she was already using.

"Want some?" she asked. I looked at Savannah, she was watching with curiosity at what Rachel was doing. She shouldn't be seeing her mother do this. "Dom?" Rachel snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No," I stated simply. God but was I dying to have just one hit. "We need to change Rachel."

"What the hell do you mean _change?" _she asked, getting ready to snort whatever she had on the table.

"You did it when you were pregnant, and I want to do it too."

"You won't stay clean Dom, a tiger never changes his strips."

"God dammit Rachel," I said taking Savannah away from her. She had the kid in her lap while she snorted cocaine. I held Savannah at good arms distance and left her on the couch while I walked back in by Rachel. She looked like death right now.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be doing that by her."

"Dom, what the fuck has gotten into you?" she asked me.

I ran my hand down my face and sighed. "I told you already, I want to be clean. She needs stable parents. Those are the exact words you said when you came here with her."

"Dominic, it isn't that easy," she said, waving her hand around. I looked at the drugs, I wanted them so badly. _So badly. _

"I'm leaving. Or better yet, _you _leave. Go back with your mom or where ever the hell you went to get clean. Bring that kid with you too; I don't need you here tempting me with all this. I'm going out, when I get back, I expect you both to be gone," I said harshly as I stood up and walked out of the house. I walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and out into the parking lot. I walked out to my piece of shit car.

It was a Chevy Nova 2000. It _was _sort-of nice when I got it. But now it's just a piece of garbage. It's small, gray, beat-up, and rusty. The paint's chipping, and the performance is terrible. I sat in it and turned it on. It took a couple of tries, but finally the car started and I pulled out of the parking lot. I had to sell my Dodge Avenger when I got here because I needed the money for other things. My house, food, and drugs.

I drove and drove, not really knowing where to go. So I parked. Pulled my phone out. And dialed a number I hadn't dialed in two years. My house number. Someone answered on the third ring.

"You've reached the Toretto household, to talk to a hot girl press one, to talk to a racer, press two, to talk to an asshole named Vince, press three," someone laughed through the speaker, followed by shouting and laughs in the back. "Nah, I'm just kidding, who's this?" It was Leon on the other end.

I didn't know what to say, so I hung up. _What a coward, _I thought to myself. So I rang again.

"Hello?" a much calmer voice asked. _Mia, _I smiled to himself.

"Mi," I smiled.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I could see her confusion on the other line.

"It's Dom." I heard a gasp and then nothing. "Hello?" I asked. Had we been disconnected?

"Dom?" she asked, I could hear the sobs in the back of her throat, and she was holding them in.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hold on," she said, "Would you all shut up?" she yelled to the people in the background, I smiled.

_Mia's POV_

"It's Dom," his deep voice said on the other line. I held my breath; this was too good to be true. It couldn't be Dom on the other line; he had all though he was either in jail or dead. "Hello?" he asked.

"Dom?" I asked, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Yeah," he replied. I smiled at his voice. Leon and Vince were arguing in the living room over who got the last beer, while Letty and Jesse were laughing, playing the Play Station.

"Hold on," I out my hand over the speaker on the phone. "Would you all shut up?!" I yelled to all them. They lowered their voices but continued doing what they were doing.

"Dom, where are you?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Hurt? Do you need someone to come get you? _Oh God Dom, _are you in _jail?" _I asked horrified.

He laughed a little on the other line. "I wanna come home." That was all I needed to hear him say. I was going to make sure Dom came home, weather he came willingly or if we had to tie him up and drag him home.

* * *

7 reviews for the next chapter!

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for everyone reading this story !(: On my compter I have this story written up to chapter 8 so far, so review and the chapters will come faster :)

* * *

Chapter 3

_Mia's POV_

Dom and I talked for an hour. He told me _everything _that had happened to him when he left. Starting with leaving, and ending with he had a drug-addict living inside of him. I assured him that as soon as he was home I would help him clean up. I had cried at least twice as we talked, I felt terrible that we didn't go after him when he left. 

_"Fuck you!" Dom yelled, slamming the front door to the house. _

___I sat dumbstruck on the couch at the words Dom had just yelled to us. He never spoke to me like that._

_"He'll be back Mi, he just needs time," Vince rubbed my back._

Only, he didn't come back. He didn't come back for two long years. And I missed him more than anything in the whole world.

_Dom's POV_

I hung up with Mia. I was going home. As soon as possible, now that Rachel and Savannah would be leaving, I could leave too. Walking up the steps slowly, I got the key ready to unlock my door. Only, I didn't have to the door looked like it was busted open. I quickly ran inside, had someone broken into my house? They were cops. _Shit._

"Mr. Toretto, is it?" the balding officer asked. I nodded. "We got complaints of a crying child from a neighbor. Why was she left home alone?" 

"Her mother was here with her, when did they leave?" I asked. 

"We just got here, about 5 minutes ago, we knocked but there was no answer. When we heard the child crying, we got in. There's an officer examining the child now, there's no mother, or anyone else here for that matter," the cop explained. 

I walked pass him and into Savannah's room. A female officer was just placing her back inside her crib. "The child is fine, no signs of abuse, although, she's under-weight, could be a sign of neglect, or just the way the child is," the blonde said to the male cop. 

"Sir, you're the father?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, well since everything seems fine, we'll leave you two alone. But by law, the child shouldn't be left alone, if we get another complaint about her being home alone, things won't turn out good."

"Alright, thanks," I said ushering them out. Where the fuck is Rachel? I took my phone out of my pocket and called her. She didn't answer. Savannah started crying yet again. "Fuuuuuucck," I dragged out the word as I walked into her room. She was sitting in her crib doing the same thing she did the other night, reaching out for someone to hold her. When I reached the crib, I couldn't stop staring. My cross necklace was around her neck. She must've put in on sometime when Rachel and I were both gone. I picked her up and it broke my heart, I heard her stomach growl. Trying to think, I couldn't remember the last time she ate. I know yesterday, Rachel said she was hungry, but we didn't have anything to give her.

I walked into the kitchen and sat her on the floor. Rummaging through the cabinets, I found some bread. It was all we had so I gave her a slice of bread. She quickly ate it and I gave her another. I made my way into the living room and something sitting on the couch caught my eye. It was a _note? _I picked it up and read it.

_Dominic,_

_When we met, I think we can both say we were attracted to each other. I found my other half, I loved you. But when I got pregnant, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to Arizona, with my mother and sister. I tried cleaning up, I tried so hard. Savannah was born as a crack-baby, that's what everyone had called her. When she was 6 months, I was officially clean, and I wanted you to feel as strong and happy as I did. And I wanted Savannah to meet her father. _

_However, seeing all those drugs made the urge too strong. I wanted them, I needed them, so I used. And I couldn't stop, I fell right back into the damn well. Savannah wasn't my first priority anymore. There were days that I forgot we had a child to look after. _

_And you told me too leave. Well Dom, I did. I'm not sure why you wanted me to leave, I'm not sure what your plans were, but none of that matters anymore. I couldn't bring her back with me. So I left her home, so she could have you. I don't, I can't be a mother to that child. And Dom, I won't be coming back, do what you want with her, I think it'd be best if you could find someone to look after her. Please don't call me Dom, I need to erase you from my mind, I'll be changing my number. _

_Tell Savannah Rae Linchey I love her._

_From,_

_Rachel._

It was true, Rachel was gone. And she fucking left the kid with me! How was I supposed to go back to LA with this fucking kid?

_Mia's POV_

Dom told me he planned on coming home within the next few days and I still hadn't told anyone. Should I? What if Dom wanted it to be a surprise? I mean, I guess I could tell at least _one _person. Letty? Vince?

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Letty, "Hey, girl, we're going racing."

"Alright," I said smiling. She smiled before exiting my bedroom. I felt the bed dip next to me and I looked over. I smiled at the amazing man next to me.

"What ya thinking about?" Brian asked, kissing my cheek.

"Dom's coming home," I blurted out. His expression changed quickly.

"Dom? He's coming home? When?" Brian smiled.

"Sometime this week, he needs our help."

Brian smiled at me before kissing my lips. "Let's go racing baby," he took my hand and pulled me out of bed. I slipped my boots on and grabbed my coat following him down the stairs, where the team awaited.

"Let's go!" Leon howled. Everybody got into their cars and drove off to where they loved being. The races.

By now, Letty and Vince had one first place in their races and Brian came in second place by half a second. "It's okay baby," I comforted Brian, putting my hands on his cheeks and kissing him. He shrugged and leaned back against his car.

_Letty's POV_

Tonight we were racing.

I drove my car, Brian and Mia in his, Leon in his, and Jesse and Vince in Vince's car. We sped off to our destination and met up with our usual group. I got out of my car and re-tied my black boot.

"Hey lil' lady," Roman smiled his pearly whites to me.

"What's up man?" I asked. Roman was your typical flirt with anyone who made eye contact with him. We had met him last year when he beat me in a race. He instantly gained mine, and the teams, respect. Then we were introduced to him team, Tej, Han, Giselle, Leo, and Santos. They seemed decent, and both teams became one within a year. We were a family. The other team had heard of Dom, he was known as the King of the Streets after all. But Dom was long gone by the time they had arrived. Dom wasn't ever brought up.

Roman shrugged, "Just watching my boy race," he said nodding his head towards Tej. Tej smiled and nodded back, making his way over to us. I gave him a quick hug and he bragged about all the money he just made.

"What's good man?" Brian asked walking over towards us, Mia following behind holding his hand.

"Damn baby girl, you're still with this fool?" Roman joked, asking Mia.

She threw her head back in laughter, "Yeah, I think I'll keep him for a while longer," she patted Brian's chest. I looked around looking for everyone else. Before I knew it, we were all gathered together.

Roman, Tej, Brian, Mia, Giselle, Vince, Jesse, Han, Leon, Leo, Santos, and me. We all laughed, raced, and talked some more, before deciding to come back to the house. We all walked inside and grabbed a beer.

"Let's play never have I ever," Han suggested.

"What are we, 15?" Giselle laughed, drinking her beer.

"Well how do you play?" Mia asked.

"We get in a circle, and the first person says "I never…" and anyone that _has _done that has to take a shot," Brian explained. I laughed at Mia's innocence, she probably never got to play these high school drinking games with Dom over her shoulder every second.

"Let's do it," she grinned.

_General POV_

Everyone gathered in a circle around the living room floor with a corona in his or her hand. Han started, "I've never had sex in a car." Everybody looked around the room, Brian and Mia grinned at each other before taking a sip of their beers.

"When the hell did you two fuck in a car?" Vince asked.

Mia laughed, "That's personal. Oh _come on _Letty, you and Dom _never _did it in a car?"

"We had sex _on _a car," she shrugged.

Mia shuddered, "Thanks for that image," she said sarcastically.

Letty smirked, "Hey, you asked.

"Alright, Never have I ever cheated," Mia smiled to Brian. Tej, Roman, Vince, Leon, Leo, and Letty all tipped their heads back and took a shot.

"Wow," Giselle laughed shaking her head at all the cheaters in the room.

_Dom's POV_

I tried calling Rachel a bunch of times, but she didn't answer at all. I would try her family, but I don't know them or even have their number. What the hell was I supposed to do with this kid? I'm pretty sure that there are places to drop kids off, like churches, right? But I couldn't do that I don't have the heart. I would go home…and bring her with me. Should I? Mia doesn't know I have a kid, so I wouldn't have to explain to anyone where she is if I did leave her somewhere. Savannah was probably better off with a different family, that's for sure.

"Aah!" Savannah yelled from her spot in the living room. Hours, it's been hours since I had last taken any type of drug. I was going crazy. I had a terrible headache, I had the feeling I had to vomit, and I was cold. I needed them. Savannah was in the living room, I could do it, and I needed to do it.

But Rachel took them all from me. She took them for her fucking self. "Fuck!" I screamed as loud as I could while hitting the kitchen table. Savannah quickly stopped talking to herself and looked up at me, with terrified eyes. "Fucking shit!" I yelled again, knocking papers and some things off the table with my arm. I grabbed my coat and went to leave this house like I normally did when things got too intense. Just as I was walking out the door, I heard it.

"Da." I looked back into the living room, where a small girl was sitting with curious eyes. "Goin'?" she asked. I shut the door and turned to face her. She was so innocent for an 11 month old. She had no idea what was going on, what her parents were like, what her life was like. She was just a happy baby. I sat down next to her and she looked at me with her big eyes.

Savannah was beautiful, now that I took the time to look at her. Her hair was short, and very thin, just reaching the middle of the neck, and she had bangs. Her hair was a medium brown, with big brown eyes. She only had about four or five teeth, and her laugh was the best sound in the world. You'd never hear a laugh like Savannah's.

Maybe being a dad wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

9 Reviews for the next chapter :)

R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that its been a long time! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

~Two Days Later~

_General POV_

Dom was ready go to. He was ready to go back home. He had two duffel bags, full of his clothes. And he had just taken some drugs, so he wouldn't have to while driving. He picked Savannah up and grabbed her small plastic bag with just a few changes of clothing in it. He decided that he wasn't going to bring her with him. Dom had gone to the local church yesterday, and found out that the old lady in the apartment next to him worked there. He told her about Savannah and how he couldn't care for her.

She had told him that he could drop Savannah off at her apartment building and she'd look after the young child. Their plan was to tell people that she was Savannah's Grandmother so that no problems would occur. Dom held Savannah in one arm and had her clothing in his other. He raised his hand to knock, but the door flew open.

"Hello sweetie," she smiled, putting her arms out to take Savannah. Savannah looked at Dom before she was passed off.

"Here's all her things," he said giving her the plastic bag.

"This is all her things?" she asked eyeing at the bag.

"Yeah," he answered sharply. "I guess this is goodbye kid," Dom said, putting his hand on Savannah's head and pet her like a dog. He gave a small smile and turned around to go back to his home. Savannah would be fine with Gertle, or Gertie whatever the hell that old lady's name is. She was around 55 years old; she would know how to raise Savannah properly.

Mia had told everyone about Dom returning yesterday. She waited last minute so it'd be more of a surprise. Some people seemed happy for his return, while others didn't. But none of that mattered, he was coming home and that's all that mattered.

Mia had everyone running around doing things to make sure the house looked perfect. Vince and Leon were outside picking up beer cans around the yard, Letty and Jesses were cleaning inside the house, Tej was doing laundry, and finally, she was cooking tonight's dinner. This was a big deal! It _had _to be perfect, Dom was finally coming home. After two and a half years.

Everything had to be perfect.

_Letty's POV_

I don't know why Mia was making such a big deal. I mean yeah, we all missed Dom, but we missed the _old _Dom. Apparently he was now some drug-addict. I definitely didn't want to see Dom this way, but he was coming some time today, and things _had to be perfect, _according to Mia.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked Jesse, as he was smiling while dusting.

"Because Dom's coming home. I missed him," he shrugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah well, that's his fault."

We both turned around when he heard the front door slam. My heart stopped, was it Dom? "Did someone order a sexy-ass black man!" Roman yelled walking into our house.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was the neighbors," I smirked to him.

"Very funny. Now where's this Dom that I hear is wonderful?" he asked.

"Shoes off! I don't need mud tracked into my house!" Mia pointed to his feet on her living room carpet.

"Yes ma'am," he said slipping his shoes off. Mia rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to resume her cooking. "So, what you guys doing?" Roman asked.

"Damn!" he heard a voice say walking down the stairs. All our attention was on Tej, as he walked down the stairs holding something black in his hands. He whistled as he held up a black lace thong. _Those _were definitely not mine.

"Let me see those!" Roman ran over to Tej and grabbed them out of his hands.

"Hey!" Brian yelled walking threw the front door with groceries in his hands. "Those don't belong to you," he quickly walked over to Roman and Tej. He grabbed them out of their hands and grinned, "They're Mia's."

"You got a nice piece of ass!" they said in unison.

"Yes I do," Brian laughed and walked upstairs holding them in his hand.

"So now you do laundry? When did you become a housewife?"

"Shut up Rome," Tej rolled his eyes and walked back up the steps.

I laughed at their stupidity and finished vacuuming the living room floor.

_Dom's POV_

I was two hours from LA and I couldn't be happier. Well, I actually had mixed feelings. I haven't had a single thought about theses people in 2 years, and now I'm going back to them. Do the guys still live in the house? Did Mia have any kids? How did they all feel about me coming back? What if I was unwanted?

I glanced at my rearview mirror and hanging off it was my cross. I had taken it back from Savannah when I dropped her off at the neighbors. The car behind me honked on their horn when I slammed on my brakes. They zoomed past me when I pulled to the side of the road.

How was I supposed to leave Savannah behind?

_You never turn your back on family, Dominic… _

_General POV_

Dom's father had told him this many years ago. The same day Dom's uncle took all their money and left. Dom's dad wasn't mad at all, Dom was confused, shouldn't his father be mad?

"_You never turn your back on family Dominic, even when they do. We're all bonded by blood, Toretto's never leave each other behind."_

The wise words of Tony Toretto, Dom's father, rang through his ears. They just kept getting louder and louder and louder. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, this needed to stop. Suddenly, they did. He opened his eyes and slowly moved his hands away from his ears. When he turned to the passenger seat in his car, his father sat there. Dom was confused, his father had…died. What was he doing in his car?

"Go get her Dominic. She's a product of you, she needs her father around, just like you and Mia needed me," Tony's words were light, and calm.

"Dad?" Dom asked. "What're-"

"Stop and listen to me Dom. She needs you and you need her. She's the reason you'll be better, you can't leave a Toretto behind."

Dom wasn't sure if it was lack of drugs in his system or if it was true. But his father was sitting next to him. His hand on top of Dom's hand. Dom closed his eyes tight, and blinked rapidly, and then opened them.

Tony was gone.

Dom stepped on the gas and quickly turned his car around. Hell, if his father told him to do something, he would do it. He sped back the way he came. Back to New Mexico.

_Mia's POV_

Where the hell is Dom? _He told me _that he'd be here _today._ Well the day's almost over! Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 7 o'clock. When would he be here? Oh god, what if he isn't coming anymore? Had Dom changed his mind? Was that why he isn't here?

I quickly picked up the phone and hit the buttons to dial him. No answer.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. My attention was quickly on the back door leading outside as it opened. My hopes were up when Han walked in.

"Hey Mi," he smiled walking over to me.

"Hey Han. Has anyone heard from Dom?"

He shook his head, "Not that I know of."

We continued our small talk as we walked outside to the backyard. Jesse and Giselle were in a deep conversation about cars vs. motorcycles, Brian, Tej, and Roman were drinking and talking, Vince and Leon weren't here yet.

"Mia!" Leo shouted, grabbing my attention. "There's a car that just parked out front mamí." I put my beer down and quickly made my way to the door to the house. I saw Brian and a few others following me.

"Stay, let me talk to him first," I told them. Turning back around, I thanked Leo and walked through the house to the front door. I opened it and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My stomach dropped, my eyes wide, my mouth dry.

_Dom's POV_

When I got back home, I went back into my apartment first. I hadn't locked the door like you're supposed to do when you move out. I ran to the table in the living room and opened the draw. I almost forgot it. The letter that Rachel wrote to us and left. I folded it up small and tucked it into my back pocket. Then I locked the door and went to the neighbors. Her doormat said _Welcome._ I knocked on the door and she answered quickly.

"Hello Dominic," she greeted me. "Come to say goodbye one last time?"

I ignored her and walked past her into her own house. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm bringing her with me."

"Are you sure?" there was doubt in her voice. "You're a recovering drug addict, been clean for a year, you could slip at any time." I lied to her. I told Gertie that I've been clean for a year. I didn't need cops getting involved, so I had to lie to her. "Dominic," she said sternly as I picked Savannah up. She was fast asleep on the couch, with a white and pink blanket draped over her. I lifted her sleeping body into my arms and walked over to where her clothes bag was.

"I don't have a carseat."

Gertie shook her head, "I'm not helping. I don't think it's wise that you take her with you Dominic. She'll be better off here."

"Listen, I don't give a fuck what you think. She's my kid. Screw you," I spat.

"Oh my!" she said horrified. "You need God in your life!"

"Screw him and you," I said turning around and walking away. I would just buckle her in with a seat belt.

"Stop. I have one." I stopped in my tracks at her words. "Come here boy." I followed her inside her house and she gave me the carseat. It was old and dusty. It must have belonged to one of her grandkids or her children when they were small. She showed me how to buckle her in and I carried the fucking thing all the way to my car. It was heavy.

Savannah slept for almost the whole drive. And woke up when we were an hour away from my old house. She had started whining and crying, but after a smack to her leg and some yelling, she got the message to be quiet loud and clear. She was quiet for the whole hour drive.

When I pulled up to the house, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get back in the car and turn around. After a few minutes, I got the guts to get up out of the car. Opening the back door, I picked her up out of her carseat and she yawned. When I turned back around, Mia was standing on the porch like she'd seen a ghost.

_Mia's POV_

Dom had a daughter? How could that be? I wasn't able to move, my body felt paralyzed. He hadn't mentioned this on the phone, I would have remembered. It felt like we were having a staring match. Dom looked bad. _Really bad. _He had bags under both of his eyes. He looked really pale compared to his dark skin he had before he left. He was thin and looked weak. _Don't drop that baby_, my mind screamed. I saw him walking towards me and I jumped down off the porch. I had tears in my eyes. It was unbelievable that he was here.

I made it to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Using the arm that wasn't holding the baby, he wrapped it around my waist. I breathed in, looking for the Dom scent that I loved. He now smelled like he needed a shower, dusty, and just over all, really stinky. I pulled away and started up at him, tears threatening to spill at any second now.

"Who's this?" I asked, my voice coming out as a whisper.

"Savannah. I got stuck with her," Dom said, his deep voice still the same.

"Is she your…daughter?"

He nodded.

I smiled to the young child. "Hi." She smiled big and flung herself to me. Dom was just as surprised as I was. Acting on reflex, I quickly grabbed the small girl before she hit the ground. Dom looked at his daughter confused.

"She's never done that before. Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," I laughed. A real laugh, one that I haven't laughed in long time. "Hello cutie ba tootie," I smiled at the little girl. She smiled back and wrapped her small hand around the necklace around my neck, with my name hanging at the bottom. She pulled lightly and looked up at me with questioning eyes. "We'll get you one," I promised her.

She was adorable.

"Who's here?" Dom asked, looking at the orange car that parked behind his.

I cleared my voice, "That's Vince, Leon is probably with him too." Dom smiled when the two boys stepped out of the car. Vince hooted and ran over to us, with a pack of beer in his hand.

"My boy is back!" he yelled, wrapping an arm around Dom's neck and pulling him close.

"Come on, I have a barbeque going on in the back, everyone's here already." I said and all three guys followed me to the back. I listened to the young girl in my arms babble as we walked.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much everyone who is enjoying this story! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 5

_General POV_

Mia led the way to the backyard with the three boys following behind her. When his presence was made, everyone stopped talking. You could hear a pin drop in this silence. Mia cleared her throat, "Guys, this is Dom."

Roman stood up from his chair and walked over to him, "So you're Dom? Nice to meet ya man, I'm Roman," Roman said putting his hand out for Dom to shake. Dom shook it, slowly, who was this guy?

His eyes scanned the backyard; he didn't know half of these people, where had they come from? There was a tall skinny chick, an Asian, another black, and two Spanish guys.

"Good to see you man," Brian said giving Dom a brief hug. Brian looked at the infant in Mia's arms, with questioning eyes. She nodded, indicating she would introduce the young girl.

"Dom, this is Giselle, Han, Tej, Leo, and Santos; you already met Roman, and guys, this is Dom. This is…Dom's…daughter, Savannah.

"It's very nice to meet you," Giselle said standing up and making her way to Dom. "I'm Giselle," she gave him a quick hug and he returned it. Everyone else came up and introduced themselves to Dom, it was overwhelming. This was not what he expected to come home to.

Then he saw her.

Letty.

She was still sitting in a chair at the table with her eyes locked on his. He walked slowly to her and she took a deep breath. "It's good to see you Letty," he said. She stood up to be even with him.

"You two Dom," she said simply, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she said and went around him and over to Mia. Dom watched them mumble back and forth before Letty went inside.

"Ready to eat Dom?" Jesse asked.

Dom smiled at the kid. "Jesse. It's great to see you."

"I missed you," Jesse said hugging Dom.

Dom wrapped an arm around Jesse's shoulder and shrugged. "I'm here now."

Everyone sat at the table about 15 minutes later with Mia still holding Savannah. Roman rubbed his hands together, eager for the food, as well as Vince. Brian went in to reach for the chicken and Mia smacked his hand. "Letty isn't here yet," she said giving him a stern look.

"I'll go get her," Giselle offered, standing up and making her way inside.

"Damn, she has nice legs," Roman mumbled as he watched Giselle walk inside.

"Dude, eyes off her," Han joked. Everyone else around the table laughed. Giselle returned shortly later with Letty in tow. Giselle made her way over to Han and sat in his lap while Letty sat across from Dom, the only chair available. Their eyes locked, neither one breaking eye contact. Why was this so weird for them? No one else was this awkward with Dom when he had returned.

"Guys," Mia said interrupting them.

"Huh?" Letty asked.

"We're saying Grace now," Mia informed them. The two looked around the table and saw everyone was holding hands with one another. Dom and Letty held hands with the people around them and everyone bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this meal, for our home, and for family. Thank you for bringing Dom home, and the little one too. Amen," Brian blessed the table. A chorus of 'amens' went around the table and everyone started eating.

_Mia's POV_

Dom had left about an hour after dinner. He didn't tell anyone where he went, and now three hours later, he still isn't home. He left Savannah here with me, and I had no clue what to do with her. I was sitting in the living room with her, Brian, Letty, Roman, and Leon. Everyone else took off his or her separate ways. It was already 9 o'clock, and I had no clue when Savannah had to be asleep.

"Should I give her a bath?" I asked no one in particular.

"I bet she hasn't had one in months," Leon said and I shot him a look. "What? You know damn well it's true. Dom is a fucking crack-head; he doesn't care for that kid. My daughter gets a fucking bath every fucking night!"

"Calm down Le," Letty said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, why the hell are you getting so defensive?" Roman asked.

"Because it isn't fair that Dom has a kid and she has to live like trash. She's a beautiful girl and Dom doesn't realize that. When I see my daughter, I make sure her every need is taken care of."

"It's true," I spoke up. "Savannah needs better treatment than what she's getting from Dom. Did you feel this kid? She weighs much less that she should and she gobbled down all that food."

"It's probably the first time in months that she's eaten anything," Leon spat.

"All right, all right, I'm going to go give her a bath then," I said walking up the stairs with her. I sat her down on the floor and ran the tub. I made sure it was nice and warm, with bubbles of course, before stripping her down. I had to hold my breath when taking her clothes off. They smelled terrible, and they were dirty, she's probably been wearing them for days now.

I sat her down in the tub and she was skeptical about her surroundings. "It's just bubbles sweetie," I smiled taking a handful and blowing them in her face. She laughed and repeated my actions, blowing them all over me. We had a bubble war and by the time her bath was over, she was laughing like crazy.

I wrapped a towel around her and carried her into my room. "Brian!" I yelled and heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Where's her clothing?"

"Dom has everything in his car."

I sighed, "Then give me one of your t-shirts please." Brian made his way over to his dresser and pulled out the first shirt on top. He threw it to me and I caught it. I put it over her head and it was _way _too big. It went way past her feet and hung even farther. I picked and held her up and read the shirt. "LAPD: Los Angeles Police Department. Dom'll like this shirt," I laughed. Brian shrugged and laughed too.

The three of them made their way downstairs where everyone else was sitting. They were all drinking and laughing. I shifted Savannah in my arms and made my way to the kitchen

I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. It was Letty. "Hey girl," she greeted me.

I smiled at her. "Hey Let."

"How's the little one doing?"

"Good, well at least I think she is. I wonder what's going through her mind right now," I sighed looking at Savannah. "Gosh, she's so cute."

_Letty's POV_

Mia looked so natural holding Dom's baby. Dom's baby. I was shocked when Mia announced she was his daughter. Did this mean he was married or some shit like that? Dinner was so weird. Seeing him like that broke my heart. Dom was the rock of the family. He was the one who held everyone and everything together. Now he looks like death, defeated, even sad.

I never imagined Dom as a father. Was he the type that spoiled his little girl? Or the type that never had time for his little girl? If he doesn't raise his girl right, Dom will have an ass kicking for sure, by all of us.

"Do you know where he went?" Mia snapped me out of my trance.

"No. Races maybe?"

Mia gave me a look. "Have you seen his car? He wouldn't even come close to winning in a race in that car."

I laughed, "Yeah, it _is _a piece of crap."

"Here, please hold her so I can do dishes," Mia said giving Savannah to me. I reluctantly took her and sat down on the kitchen chair. I sat the girl on the table and she yawned.

"I think she's tired Mi."

"Where should we put her for bed?"

"I don't know, Dom's bed?" I suggested.

Mia shrugged, "We'll just wait for Dom to get-"

"Hi," Dom said walking in through the back door, rather loudly.

"Jesus Dom!" Mia jumped 10 feet. "You scared me!" He laughed and gave her a shrug. "Where do you want your daughter to sleep?"

"I don't know. The couch?"

"The couch?" Mia asked in disbelief. I took this as my cue to leave the kitchen with Savannah. I walked back into the living room and sat her on the floor. She crawled over to where Roman was, her feet occasionally getting caught in the oversized shirt she was wearing. Roman sat with his legs straight out in front of him and a beer in his hand. The little girl crawled right up on his lap and sat in-between his legs.

"Hello there," Roman laughed at the girl. She smiled back and leaned against Roman, closing her eyes shortly after. I smiled at Dom's daughter, she was so cute. "Well this wasn't what I meant when I said I wanted some lady action tonight!" Roman laughed and Leon and I laughed too.

_Dom's POV _

I got crap from Mia as soon as I walked through the fucking door. "Mia, I do not care where she sleeps." I said each word slowly for emphasis. "You want her to sleep with you? Go ahead. Want her to sleep in my room? Fucking fine with me."

"You're high," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Shit.

"No I'm not," I lied.

She laughed in disbelief and walked away from me. I watched her small figure make its way into the living room by everyone else, so I decided to follow her. Savannah was fast asleep leaning up against Roman and he was drinking a beer.

"You live here?" I asked him.

"No, man," he shook his head. "I live about 10 minutes away."

"Then who does live here?" I asked the room.

"Leon, Letty, Tej, and Jesse live here. Jesse and Tej share the basement, Leon has the room on this floor, and Letty had the other bedroom upstairs. We left your room untouched," Mia spoke up from her spot on Brian's lap.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud.

"The guys go out some nights racing or drinking."

"Oh," I simply said. "If I pick her up will she… will she wake up?" I asked pointing to a sleeping Savannah.

"Just pick her up gently," Leon informed me. I nodded and did as he said. She stirred in her sleep and I walked up the stairs with her into my room. I pulled back the blanket and put her closer to the wall. As I was pulling the blanket up over her I saw the shirt she was wearing. _LAPD, _Brian's shirt. I laughed and shook my head at it.

She looked so peaceful sleeping, so beautiful. She looked just like Rachel, she has her hair color, her dark eyes, full lips, everything. Hell, to be honest, I'm not sure Savannah's my kid; I had just taken Rachel's word on it. I sighed and ran a hand over my bald head. How the hell was this mine? A product of me?

"Dom?" a soft voice asked from the door. I turned around to find Letty standing there.

"Yeah?"

"How's it going?" she asked lightly while walking into my room. I sat down on the bed and shrugged.

"Like shit."

"Mia's pissed off."

"What else is knew?" I asked. Letty smiled and sat down next to me on the bed.

"We're all here to help you out Dom. All of us," she assured me.

I nodded, "I know."

"Good. Now I-"

"Letty?" she was interrupted by a knock and a male-voice at the door.

_General POV_

Letty and Dom looked up at the same time to see a man standing there. He was about 5' 7'' and had little muscle to him. His hair was blonde and cut short but not too short. He had deep blue eyes and a something like a British or German accent. "Ready for bed dear?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Letty looked at Dom before looking back at this man. She nodded and stood up, "Night Dom. Let's go Liam." She interlocked their hands and went to her room.

Dom was left dumbstruck as he sat on his bed. Who was that man? He looked at Savannah one more time before standing up and walking out of the room. Letty's room was down the hall from his so he went up to it. Quietly, he put his ear up against it to listen. It sounded like they were laughing in there. Dom moved from the door and rushed down the stairs to the living room.

"Who is that guy?" he asked the group in the living room.

"Who Liam? That's Letty's _fiancée,_" Mia said the last word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Fiancée?" He asked, more to himself this time.

"Don't look now, but the louse it coming," Roman whispered to everyone. Mia and Leon laughed and looked at the stairs. Liam was walking down them, ignored everyone, and went into the kitchen.

"I need a cup and these are all dirty!" he yelled from the kitchen. Mia rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and Brian and I followed her. Mia went over to the sink and turned the water on to start washing. Brian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled his face in her neck. She laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Really? You two can fuck in bed later, I need a glass," Liam said harshly from his spot. Brian had a fuming look on his face and Mia looked embarrassed.

"What'd you say?" Dom asked.

"Sorry big guy, wasn't talking to you," Liam said with a smirk.

"Well guess what, I _am _talking to _you. _That's my sister," Dom pointed to Mia, who now wasn't washing dishes but was now watching Dom and Liam.

"Good for you. Could you tell your sister to hurry up and wash the dishes?"

"Listen you fucker," Dom stepped closer to Liam. "You can wash your own goddamned dishes."

Liam stood straight up, but was still smaller than Dom, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be, after I snap your neck you-"

"Dom!" Letty yelled as she came into the kitchen. "What're you doing?"

"He's a nut Letty. Came in here and started shit," Liam walked over to Letty's side and looked at Dom.

"Oh, you're really asking for it," Dom started to walk over to where Liam was.

"Dom stop. Liam just, let's go upstairs." Letty turned and dragged Liam behind her. "And Dom, your kids up," Letty turned around and said to Dom before continuing up the stairs.

"I don't like that guy," Dom said shaking his head.

"No one does," Brian agreed.

"I'll go check on Savannah," Mia said and left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Brian walked over to the fridge and grabbed two coronas. He opened them and handed one to Dom. "Here man."

Dom brought it to his lips and took a sip. "Thanks."

* * *

Do you guys like all the POV's or no? please tell me so I can fix it if not ,or add more if you do!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Ive been so busy so I haven't had time to update. I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. especially love reading your long reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The following morning Dom woke up to a light whimpering. It took him a minute to realize where he was. His room. His old house. In L.A. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the crying baby next to him. Savannah was sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she made crying noises, although she wasn't really crying.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled into his pillow. Savannah's crying got louder and she crawled over to where Dom was. "Savannah," he groaned.

"Dada," she said angrily and smacked his arm. Dom grabbed her small hand in his and she let out a cry as he did so.

"I said stop," he growled. He let go of her hand and she started crying even louder. Dom put a pillow over his head and tried to drown out the noise.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked as she opened his bedroom door. "Oh, baby, why are you crying?" she rushed over to Savannah's side and picked her up. Savannah picked up her hand that Dom squeezed and held it out to Mia. Mia didn't see any visible marks, so she kissed her hand. "What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" Dom asked.

"10 o'clock a.m." Mia informed him. "I'm going to go take Savannah downstairs. Shower and then come down," she turned on her heels and made her way downstairs to the family.

Leon's daughter was dropped off to spend the day here today. He was sitting on the couch with her. She was sitting on his one leg and he held her around the waist to make sure she didn't fall. His daughter's name was Juliana. Juliana had white blonde hair and blue eyes, which she inherited from her mother. However, she had Leon's smile, nose, and personality. Juliana had just turned 2 years old.

"Daddy!" she yelled. "I want to go play!" Leon let her off his lap and she ran to play with her toys. Mia walked into the crowded living room and made her way over to the couch. "Who's she?" A curious Juliana asked as she made her way over to Savannah.

"She's your new friend," Leon said.

"Can she play?"

"I'm going to feed her honey, maybe afterwards," Mia smiled. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Letty and Liam sitting at the table. He had a cup of coffee and some pancakes on a plate in front of him. "Morning Let."

"Hey Mi," Letty greeted. "Hey girl, there's some races tonight, you wanna ride with me?"

"Uh, I don't know, I'll think about it," Mia answered honestly.

"When did you have a kid?" Liam asked completely confused.

Mia rolled her eyes, "She ain't mine. Remember that guy who almost beat your ass last night? Yeah, she's his."

Liam stood up, "He was never even close to beating my ass."

"Oh really? Should I call him in here? Maybe we can test your theory."

"No, that won't be necessary _Mia," _Letty said.

"Whatever. Where are the rest of my pancakes?" Mia asked looked around.

Liam put his plate in the sink, "A boys gotta eat," he rubbed his belly and smirked. "Sorry," he shrugged.

**_Dom's POV_**

After my hot shower I dressed in some gray sweatpants and a white wife-beater. I went over to my dresser and opened the top draw. I pulled out a small plastic baggie and went over to my bed. I took a seat on it and poured the contents of the drug onto the bedside table. After grabbing a dollar bill and rolling it up I put it down to the powder. I snorted it in until there was none left.

Slowly, I felt the effects kicking in. My heart started beating faster and I felt more hyper. I felt my nose getting runny and I started feeling a little headache coming on. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose a few times. I took a deep breath and left my room. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. I heard a bunch of laughter and smiled.

This is my family.

A blonde ran past me nearly tripping me. "Sorry!" she yelled as she continued running. "Daddy!" She giggled as she ran into Leon's arms. He picked her up and she threw her head back in laughter. "Uncle Jesse almost got me! He is so good at tag!" she told her father. I watched the interaction between the two.

When the fuck did Leon have a kid? Had he told me this? If he did, then I certainly forgot that. Leon walked past me with the small child in his arms and went into the kitchen. I decided to follow and I found Mia in there with Savannah.

"Hey Mi," I said walking up to her. She was sitting at the table giving Savannah some dry cheerios. Liam and Letty were also sitting at the table eating their food.

"Is it okay if she eats some?" Mia asked motioning to the cheerios. I nodded and walked over to the fridge to get a drink. I grabbed a Gatorade and sat down next to Mia. When I looked over at Liam I saw he was wearing a suit.

"What do you do?" I asked Liam.

He straightened his tie before answering, "_I _own a very successful business." I sipped my drink without taking my eyes off of him. "If you were wondering, I'm one of the greatest architectures in LA." Liam bragged. "L.K. Inc."

**_Letty's POV_**

I saw that look on Dom's face. He was annoyed but trying to hold it together. At any moment he would snap and go crazy. I had to do something before this escalated. "Come on Liam, we gotta go babe," I stood up and waited for him to do the same. I gave Mia a hug goodbye and followed Liam out the back door to his car. He drove a black 2013 camaro convertible.

I got in the passenger side and he started the car before starting the car. "What's that guys problem anyway?"

"He's a short tempered Dominican and Italian," I laughed. That was the easiest way to describe Dom.

"And how exactly does he fit in with that family?"

"Dom is Mia's older brother."

"And how do you know him Letty?"

"He's my ex," I simply stated.

"That's why you were in his room the other night?" he asked harshly.

"God, no Liam. I'm over Dom, we're done."

"Good, make sure it stays that way." I nodded at Liam as he pulled into the lot of his building. Liam was the most successful architecture in Los Angeles and he was really good at what he did. He started his own company and named it L.K. Inc., for Liam Knowles Incorporation. He had people who would come up with the design ideas and Liam would either approve or decline their ideas.

Liam gave me a job here when I was in need of one. Although it wasn't my favorite, I needed the money and I got paid well. I was the one who told the workers what needed to be built, and then they would come up with the blue prints. After making the blue prints if I thought they were good enough then I'd send them to Liam, who had the final say in it.

I pushed my bangs out of my face as we made our way into the building. "Good morning Ms. Ortiz," my secretary Monica said as I walked past her and into my office.

"Morning Monica, and I said to call me Letty," I smiled as I shut the door to my office. My desk was oak wood and the couch and chairs were all black leather. I sat down at my desk and took my hair out of my bun letting it fall down my back in its natural waves. I opened my laptop and went to check my 11 e-mails. Most of them were just junk while others were from the other workers here.

"Knock, knock," Liam said as he opened my door and walked in. "Why isn't your hair up?"

"Because I didn't want it up."

"Never mind that, listen, the gala is tomorrow night so I'm having a dress sent to you for you to wear. I'll pick you up at 7 pm sharp. I'm leaving now for the trip, love you," Liam said as he gave me a kiss.

"Love you too," I replied and he was gone.

**_Dom's POV_**

I was sitting in the living room with the family as Savannah and Leon's daughter played together. "So Leon, when did you have a kid?"

"About two years ago," Leon laughed. "Rose and I had a thing and she ended up pregnant."

"So what happened to her?" I asked.

"So don't like us," Roman laughed, answering for Leon. "Said we're too _immature _and _need to grow up_. What does she know?" I laughed at Roman and turned my attention to Savannah. She was sitting on the floor while Leon's daughter was putting plastic jewelry on Savannah.

"And what's her name?" I asked pointing to the blonde girl.

"Juliana Nicole Strong. I convinced her mom to give her my last name," Leon grinned. "And what about your little one? Savannah what?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know Dom?" Mia asked slapping my arm.

"I wasn't there when she was born or anything. Hell, I met the kid 2 months ago."

"Are you serious?" Mia asked. I nodded and looked away from her, and then I remembered the letter Rachel wrote. I jumped up from the couch and bolted up the stairs with Mia calling for me. I tore the room apart to find that damn letter. It was in the bottom of my duffel bag, all wrinkled. After smoothing out most of wrinkles I carried it back downstairs. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy when I returned.

"Rae Linchey," I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"Savannah Rae Linchey. That's her name, full name," I answered Leon's question from before.

"Who's Linchey?" Roman asked.

"Rachel's last name."

Mia looked at me like I was crazy, "Your daughter doesn't even have your last name?" I shook my head no and she sighed. "You can change that you know. There's places that you can go to and change her last name," Mia told me. Why did she want Savannah to have my last name so damn bad?

"Dada," a voice took me out of thought and I turned to see Savannah crawling in my direction.

"What?" I asked her. She was still wearing Brian's shirt from the night before. "I need to get things for her," I turned to Mia.

"Wanna go now?" she asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

She nodded and grabbed her keys, "Let's go." She picked up Savannah and I followed them outside. I got the carseat out of my car and put it in Mia's white Dodge Charger. Mia buckled her in as I got into the passenger seat. "Any store okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to the nearest store.

I put Savannah in the shopping cart and Dom and I walked through the store. I couldn't help myself and bought dozens of things for her. Every outfit that I saw that was her size I had to get. Dom just stood by and watched as I filled the shopping cart.

"Like this one?" I asked holding up a pink shirt with flowers on it to Savannah. She nodded and I put it in the cart. She said yes to everything I asked if she liked. She had no idea what I was asking her. I felt bad for Savannah; she never had this type of treatment before. "Toys!" I squealed and turned the cart around to go by the toys.

"Toy?" she repeated with a smile.

"Yeah, we're gonna get you some dolls to play with," I told her. Dom followed behind us and stayed quiet for some reason. "What's your problem?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied with a shrug. "By some things I meant like diapers and maybe an outfit or two."

"Well don't worry, I'll be paying for all of this," I said as I put a plush doll in the cart.

"That one!" Savannah exclaimed as she pointed to a baby doll. I walked over to it and put it in the cart for her. I had already put three dolls and two Barbie's in the cart. I loved buying things for this sweet girl. I saw a princess dress-up costume and rushed over to it to put it in the shopping cart. With it I found a pair of children's plastic heels and a tiara.

"I think we're good," I said.

"Diapers," Dom grinned.

"That's right," I made my way past him and to where the diapers were. I put in two boxes of diapers and two boxes of wipes. "_Now _I think we're good." We made our way to the checkout lane and I paid all $120 dollars for her things. We happily made our way back to my car with Savannah babbling away. I put everything in the trunk of my car and I saw Dom getting in the front seat.

He left me to put Savannah in her carseat and he got in the driver's seat. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna test out your baby, hand over the keys," he smirked as his one hand rested on the steering wheel and the other out the window waiting for my keys.


	7. Chapter 7

**I accidentally deleted this chapter, so i'm re-uploading it. If you read, please take the time to review! I love reading your long reviews consisting of your opinions and thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Vince's POV_

Dom had been home for two days now and hadn't even tried to communicate with me. We used to be like brothers, and now he wasn't even trying. I tried to not let it get to me too much, but I wanted the old Dom back. And now he had a kid? The Dom I knew never wanted kids or anything to do with them. I decided to take the next step in getting Dom back on track.

When he returned home with Mia I decided to approach him. "Hey man."

Dom smiled, "Hey V. How 'ya been?"

"I'm good brother. Listen, tonight's a race, you in?"

"I don't got no money bro."

"Don't worry about it. I've been working on Hector's car for free in the garage, he owes me." I watched as Dom smiled, when was the last time he raced? I saw his piece of shit car, no way he would win in that. "You haven't lost your touch have you?" I joked.

Dom laughed and shook his head, "I haven't raced in almost a year and a half."

I felt bad for Dom. The past two years he just lost himself completely. He got a kid, stopped racing, and got into drugs. I just wished he would of talked to us, me at least, before he left, I could of helped him. But it was Dom's decision, and he had to live with the consequences.

"Vince! My man!" Roman said coming into the kitchen and come over to me. "I just got us in for the races tonight," he told me. "Hey Dom." Roman was still warming up to Dom.

"Good to see you Roman. Alright V, I'll be in my room for a little bit," Dom said and he was off.

"He coming tonight?" Roman asked me.

"Yeah, and he'll be racing one of our cars. His is a piece of shit, there's no way he'll be able to win in his."

"Hey, no disrespect or anything man, but what happened to your man?"

"I'll tell you another day," I responded.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Mia was in the bathroom giving the kid a bath and I needed a fix. I grabbed the last baggie of drugs that I had and spilled the contents on the bedside table. I repeated the actions that I had been doing for so long now. Just as I was enjoying inhaling the substance, my bedroom door opened.

"Oh my god," Mia said in shock. She held Savannah wrapped in a towel and her eyes were wide.

"Mia," I started.

"What the hell Dom?" she yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you! How long have you been doing that here? I'm sorry, but if it continues you can take your sorry ass and leave and Savannah will be fine here!" She was hurt, I could tell.

"Mia," I had no idea what to say.

"You're a sorry excuse for a brother." She turned on her heels and left my room with Savannah.

"Fuck!" I yelled and knocked the bedside table down. Everything on it crashed to the ground. I wasn't done yet; I went over to the dresser and ripped all the draws out, carelessly throwing them to the ground and my clothes flying everywhere. I went up to the wall and with all my might punched it. I heard a crunch and the wall broke. I looked down at my hand, it was already started to bruise and I had cut it up. My breathing was uneven and I turned to my door. She stood there, just watching.

It was Letty.

"You done playing the hulk?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. She invited herself in my room and looked at the mess. She nodded, "You sure still have that temper."

"What Letty?" I wasn't in the mood to have a talk with her.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Get the fuck out," I pointed to the door where she came in.

She crossed her arms, something she always did when she was ready to put up for a fight. "Why don't you sit the fuck down so I can tell you something," she shot back. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath. I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms.

"I ain't got all day," I said.

"Right I forgot. You need to finish snorting crap."

"Shut the fuck up," she was really getting on my nerves now. "What do you need to tell me?"

"You really have no idea how much you're hurting everyone. Mia cried every night when you left, Vince was lost without you, Jesse missed his older brother, Leon didn't know how to keep everyone together, and Brian had to become the man of the house. All because you left."

"And what about you Letty?" I dare asked.

"I managed."

"You sure? You were fine when I left?"

"No Dom, I fucking fell apart. You were my rock, and you left me."

I looked at the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She ignored my words, "You need to clean the fuck up, Mia can't take this from you much longer." She walked out of my room leaving me in the mess I created. I moved my hand around and winced at the pain.

_Brian's POV_

Mia came into our room holding Savannah. She placed her on the bed and her towel fell off. I could tell something was wrong with Mia. "You alright baby?" I asked.

"Yeah," she choked out. She laid Savannah down and started putting a diaper on her.

"Mia. Mia look at me," I told her. She lifted her head and her bangs nearly covered her eyes, but I could see the tears. She tried to not let them fall, but the harder she tried not too, the more they did. I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she fell apart. Her sobs started and her knees gave out. I sat Mia on the bed and crouched down in front of her. "What happened baby?"

"I walked in on Dom using," she cried. That bastard. I pulled Mia in for a hug and told her I'd be right back. I walked down the hall to Dom's room and opened the door. He was sitting on is bed with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands.

"Dom."

He looked up at me, "O'Conner."

"You need to stop. You have no idea what you're doing to your sister."

"I know, I'm always the bad guy right?" he yelled standing up. "I'm always the one who fucks up and hurts people." He walked past me and grabbed his keys from the floor. "Don't worry, I won't be around much longer."

I followed him down the stairs and to the front door. I needed to stop him, for Mia. Just as his hand touched to doorknob and was about to open the door I spoke up. "Run Dom, it's what you do best. You leave when times get too tough, you don't stick with your family."

Dom had his back to me and he stood still. I knew the words got to him, and that was my intentions. I needed to get through his thick skull. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice getting angry. He turned around to face me and waited for an answer from me.

"I said run, it's what you do best. You have no idea what it's like to see everyone around here hurt, all because of you."

It happened so fast. In a flash I was being pushed up against the wall and Dom was holding me up by the collar on my shirt. When he slammed me against the wall a picture frame fell off the wall.

"You don't know shit!" he yelled in my face.

"Dom!" Vince yelled running over to us. Dom picked me up and slammed me down on a nearby table. I felt the wooden legs break and the table fell to the ground. He went to punch me in the face but I moved to fast. I was able to move and his fist collided with the ground.

"Dom!" Mia screamed. Dom weighed so much less than he did, probably because of the drugs he's been taking. I was able to kick him off of me and he fell into the wall. He didn't stay down for long; he grabbed me and slammed me back into the wall. I only got one good hit in his chin before he was being pulled off of me. He got me in the nose twice before he was pulled off.

Tej and Vince each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back. I looked around after spitting blood out of my mouth. Mia was standing on the staircase with tears running down her face. Leon was nowhere to be seen and neither were the girls. Letty stood in shock watching the scene play out.

"Get off me," Dom said forcefully to Tej and Vince. He yanked his arms out of their grips and walked towards the staircase. Mia looked at him, hurt clearly on her face. He pushed her into the banister as he walked past her. She yelped in pain and he didn't even turn around. I rushed over to the staircase to see if she was okay. She was holding the left side of her ribs and was trying to hard not to cry.

"You alright girl?" Letty asked coming up the stairs to see Mia.

Mia nodded, "I'm gonna go lay down," she said. I could hear in her voice she was ready to cry.

"Motherfucker!" Vince yelled making his way over to the stairs. "You alright Mi?" he asked her placing a hand on the back.

"Yeah V," she lied.

"Hey asshole!" Vince called up the stairs.

I walked Mia to our room and helped her into bed as she held her side in pain.

_Vince's POV _

My blood was boiling when Dom pushed Mia. Him fighting with the Buster didn't bother me much, but he had no right to take it that far. Dom never laid a finger on a girl before, ever. Never in all of the years I knew Dom had he hit Mia. He was getting out of hand, and if Brian couldn't get through to him, maybe I could.

"Hey asshole!" I yelled running up the stairs. I barged into his room after making my way to it. His room was a disaster. His clothes were everywhere and things were broken. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Dom."

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

"Hell no, she ain't okay. Her older brother, the one man who never hurt her in any way, just did."

Guilt washed over his face, as he looked me in the eyes. "Is she hurt?" he asked.

"Says she isn't, but you know Mia, always puts on a brave face." Dom nodded and looked away. "What he fuck is wrong with you? That's it? Now everything is fine in your pretty little head?" I asked furious.

"Vince, I don't want to repeat what happened down there, so I suggest you get out," he raised his voice with me.

"Hit me. Go ahead Dom, hit me, get it out of your system."

"I need help Vince," he said quietly. He caught me off guard. I was expecting a fist to the face or something. I saw the look in his eyes and I knew he was speaking the truth. Dom needed and wanted the help. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not because he had his head in his hands once again. I sat down next to him on his bed.

"We'll get you the help brother," I told him.

_Mia's POV_

Brian walked me to the room and all I did was cry. I had begged him to leave me alone for a little while cause right now I needed to be alone. Dom hurt me. He's never done that to me before. Dom was always the one I felt safe around because he protected me. He pushed me into the banister on the stairs, and it hurt like hell.

I sat on the edge of my bed and picked my shirt up. A purple mark was forming on my ribs. I lay down on my pillow and cried. I cried for me. I cried from the pain. I cried for Dom. I cried for my family.

How did it come to this? Why did it come to this?

"Mia?" Brian's voice asked as he walked in.

"Yeah?"

"You alright baby?" he crawled into the bed next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Dom bruised my ribs," I cried. "He's never done anything like this," I cried into Brian's chest.

He rubbed soothing circle on my back, "You have to remember Mi, Dom isn't him self. Does that give him the right to do that to you? No, absolutely not. But he needs to find himself."

"I know," I nodded and hugged Brian closer to me. Right now, all I needed was him. Then a thought popped into my head, "Where's Savannah?" I panicked.

"Don't worry, when Leon saw things escalating he took the girls and went into his room. They didn't see anything," he assured me. I nodded and yawned.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I have extreme writers block, so thoughts and ideas are greatly appreciated. _Italics _are flashbacks, i added some Letty meeting Liam in here for you all! This is mostly a filler chapter, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Dom's POV_

I hadn't seen or heard Mia since the incident on the staircase, she must've fallen asleep. I went to look at the clock on my bedside table, but I had broken it in my fit of rage. Sighing, I stood up and left my room. I dreaded walking down the steps into the living room. However, when I did it was empty. No one was in it and it was very quiet. The picture that had fallen off the wall and the table I threw Brian on were still broken on the floor. I walked into the kitchen, which was also empty. Looking out the window I saw everyone else. They were all in the backyard just sitting around.

They had started a small bonfire. Leon was sitting on a plastic chair with a stick in his hands with a marshmallow on the end. He was staring into the fire like he was lost. Mia and Tej were standing on the opposite side of Leon having a conversation. Roman was standing and holding Savannah with a stick in his hand too. Leon's kid was standing next to him watching the fire.

I opened the back door and walked out to join them. Should I? Or should I just stay inside? Ignoring the voices in my head yelling not to, I went out to join them. I didn't bother to say anything; they all knew I came out. No one said a word as I grabbed a chair and put it next to the fire. The silence was uncomfortable for all of us.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Ran to the store, they'll be back shortly," Leon answered. I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

* * *

About ten minutes later Letty came into the backyard holding hands with Liam. He was dressed in a suit and her in fancy clothes as well. "I'm gonna go get changed," she said and went inside through the back door. Liam stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

"So how did you meet Letty?" I asked him.

"Well, my team and I were getting ready to build a building. The streets were closed off for construction and she was trying to get through. Long story short, I told her she wasn't allowed to go this way and she fought back. I apologized and offered dinner to which she accepted. After that we just clicked, and now she's mine," Liam answered me with a smirk.

"What'd I miss?" Letty asked coming out wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Don't you think those shorts are a little too short?" Liam asked looking at her.

"I think they're good," I said eyeing her long tan legs.

"Pig," she said making her way towards Liam and wrapping an arm around his waist. I shrugged with a smirk and watched as more cars came into the driveway. Brian and Vince came into view holding a bag full of marshmallows and graham crackers. I made eye contact with Vince and he quickly broke it and looked at the ground. I sighed and looked away as well.

This was going to be hell.

I grabbed a beer from inside and opened it; this was not going to be fun. "Dom?" I turned around at Vince's voice. "Touch her again, and I'll break your neck," Vince said. With that, he exited the kitchen and went back outside. I was beyond pissed. Why are they all ganging up on me? Having enough I threw my beer across the kitchen as hard as I could. It slammed into the small and the glass shattered everywhere.

I grabbed my car keys and made my way outside to my shitty car, despite Mia's calls for me to come back. I came home so they could help me, if they didn't want to, then why should I try? It took a couple tries, but my car finally started. I stepped on the gas and immediately took off down the road. If I remembered correctly, one of these allies is where they all were.

I drove down a few, which most were empty. In one, I saw a group of people in a huddle. They looked to be in their 20's, maybe older. About seven people were standing around talking, leaning against the ally wall. They heard my car as I turned and shut the car off. I grabbed my car keys and started walking towards them. They immediately stood up straighter, ready for a confrontation. "Can I help you?" One of them asked, he looked and sounded Spanish.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I was wondering if I could buy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about man," he said shaking his head.

"My man, I know you got something, how much you want?"

"What're you willing to offer?" another male asked, walking to me.

"I got about 100 dollars on me," I told them honestly.

He grinned, "What're you looking for? Follow me." I followed him further down the alley, which we then turned onto a side street and to a bunch of old beaten up apartments. Most of them looked abandoned and beaten up. "I live here," he said taking a key out of his pocket and putting it into the lock. I heard the click and he allowed me inside. "I'm Daniel."

"Dom," I said holding my hand out.

"Alright Dom, now what type of drug are you looking for?"

_Letty's POV_

Dom had stormed off all pissed. I sighed, Dom hadn't changed a bit. Before he left, he was the same. To him, it was his way or no way. He couldn't see the hurt he was bringing everyone before he left, and then when he left, it just got worse. Mia had almost lost the house, so we all had to work harder to keep it. And that dick didn't give two shits.

"I'm bored," Liam mumbled into my ear. We were all outside eating s'mores and just sitting around. Dom had stormed out and everyone's mood had changed. "Letty, I said I'm bored," Liam repeated louder since I ignored him.

"Yo, my man, no reason to raise your voice," Roman spoke up.

"Listen, I know you aren't fully educated or anything, but saying '_Yo my man,' _isn't proper grammar." Liam said to Roman.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Roman stood up and walked over to Liam. "What're you trying to say?" His blood was boiling. Why couldn't Liam just keep his mouth shut?

"I don't know why you are over here talking to me like this," Liam looked Roman in the eyes.

"Ohh," Roman let out a sarcastic laugh, "I'm ready to knock you out. Imma do it, I'm gonna punch you in the face." He was bouncing back and forth on his feet, trying to keep his cool. "I really wanna knock you out right now."

"Rome!" Tej walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Let it go. Come on, ignore him." Thank god for Tej, or Roman and Liam would be rolling around on the ground right now. I couldn't handle this right now. I needed space from everyone and everything at the moment. Where did everything go so wrong?

_This traffic was killing me. I needed to get to this job interview now, I was already running late. I honked my horn several more times, but once again, it didn't do anything. I sighed and saw a back road. I turned my car around and went down that street. Only then did I see a bunch of signs saying construction was being done. _

_A man held his hand out to stop me and I stopped the car, sighing and rolled the window down. "What?" I snapped._

"_Sorry for the inconvenience, but the road is closed today due to construction being done."_

"_I really don't care about your construction," I sighed. "I have to get somewhere, like now."_

"_Sorry miss, but you can't go this way. Tell me where you're heading and I'll give you an easier way to go there."_

"_A job interview down town."_

"_A job eh?" he asked looking at me. "You should really stop by my office, we could use someone new working there, L.K. Inc., check it out."_

_I cocked an eyebrow, "No thanks, now move so I can go down the road before I run you over."_

"_Feisty," he laughed. This guy was getting on my nerves. "But please, let me take you out for dinner, not a date," he made it clear, "just to talk to you about the job, my number's on this card, please call," he handed me a business card._

_Liam Knowles: 555-7174_

_What the heck, one dinner wouldn't hurt. "I'll call you later to discuss it," I said and pulled my car around. I decided to just skip going to the interview today since I was already late._

_I waved goodbye as I drove down the road, it was gonna be a long dinner…_

I walked upstairs and into Dom's room, everything was the same, except for the mess he had created. We had good times, Dom and I. I don't know when or even why Dom made a sudden change, it was confusing to all of us, he just became distant.

* * *

**Haha, I love Roman, he's probably one of my favorite characters. Who is yours? Let me know and I'll make an effort to add more of them in here!**


End file.
